She lied
by ZenPotter
Summary: OneShot. Isabelle and Jordan, right after his reapperance. Not all that but R


Don't own 4400 or I would not be here...believe me

Isabelle closed Shawn's door and began making her way to the apartment feeling rather all confused but one emotion preceded the others. She was angry, her wedding was ruin, she didn't even get a chance to say those words that would have sealed her fate along with Shawn and she had worked so hard. She was also hurt because Shawn seemed relieved that the wedding didn't take place and so did her father. Shawn seemed okay into She knew she shouldn't be so surprised considering the fact that she kind of forced both their hands. Humanbeings become a little unreasonable if and when they believed someone was trying to control them but come on someone had to tell them what to do or chaos will ensure. Governments were created for that very reason and so were religions, regardless of what some should think. So what if she applied a different method to getting what she wanted. Besides a wedding between her and Shawn would have best, ensure that everyone was safe. Noone seemed to get that fact, they were all quick to judge her as this evil bitch...but what did they know.

Isabelle stopped infront of her door and leaned on the wall. Okay, this seemed kind of selffish but she wanted everything to be perfect, afterall you only get married once, Right. This is all Jordan's fault, why did he have to return on her wedding day for goodness sake? That name brought out a neww emotion within Isabelle that she could only remember feeling once.

Fear.

She didn't like this feeling and she wanted that feeling gone immediately. Isabelle opened the door and walked in before stopping short. She had a feeling that fear was not going to disappear anytime soon. Sitting on the couch was Jordan Collier and he didn't look happy. She didn't like that look on his face and she was suddenly aware that his memory was back on full force. How she knew was a mystery and why she would be scared was another. But just as she had told his father before, Jordan Collier was no longer just a man. A man can die very easly but not Jordan, couldn't he just stay dead?

"You lied to me, Isabelle"

Those words had her heart beating faster within her chest. The words weren't filled with rage or accusation just a very frightening statement of fact and that was more terrifying and the truth was that she was knew what he was talking about. Isabelle could fully say that she had memories but unlike normal beings, her memories went back to the beginning. She could remember things that happened as a baby and she remembered what Jordan was talking about.

"Really" Isabelle said slowly, feeling extrememly uncomfortable under his intense stare, "I don't remember lying to you since we really haven't talked"

Jordan leaned foward flashing her a small smile, "We have...when you were a baby"

Isabelle smiled back, she needed to play cool or all will be lost, "Right...what did I lie to you about?"

Isabelle resisted the urge to pull back as Jordan stood up, she wasn't trusting of his intentions but she needed to get him out of the room. He was draining her, she didn't know if he was doing this deliberately or not, but the fact of the matter was that she could suddenly feel her body go weak. She didn't remember feeling like this as a baby, she had been stronger than him as a baby. Damn, what had those future idoits done now? Isabelle asked feeling a slight headache come on and she uncoinciously raised her hand to her forehead.

"Are you okay, Isabelle?" Jordan asked with an expressionless tone.

Isabelle frowned and looked up at Jordan who was suddenly right in front of her. She took a step back, the qeaseness in her stomach tightening. Was he killing her? That's the thought that floated in her mind. Punnishing her for the lie that she told, showing him that he wasn't going to die and that he had a bright future ahead of him. But wait a minute...

"I did..n't...lie" Isabelle struggled to speak but she managed to say the words.

Isabelle felt her head being lifted and she met Jordan's eyes, "Can you repeat that please?"

Isabelle's felt that creepness that went with being around the 4400, well some were okay. Her mother, Shawn, Richard...but some had to be destroyed, starting with the man infront of her. She really didn't know what his gift was yet and she hadn't really gotten all her powers in check however if she played her cards right...may this code red situation can be control, namely by her. Maybe she could get him to trust her again...

"Isabelle"

Her trail of thought was broken as she tried to straighten up before walking around him slowly taking a deep breath at the same time, "I showed you what you needed to see"

"I thought you couldn't remember" Jordan's morking tone came to play and for once Isabelle couldn't scare him at all.

Isabelle turned with a pasted smile before simply saying "You didn't believe me"

"I died Isabelle" Jordan said, his smile slipping from his lips.

"And yet, here you stand" Isabelle said back, the headache was disappearing and the qeaseness was leaving her body, the weakness she had felt before was beginning to float away. Isabelle closed her eyes, she was in control again, however she wasn't sure if that had been her doing or rather Jordan's, "I showed you the truth, a future were humanity was well and good because of the great, might Jordan Collier. The fact that I forgot to mention that you might day that day shouldn't be an issue here"

"Are you serious?" Jordan asked a with some confusion.

"Yeah" Isabelle said, she really had no idea what she was saying...she was coming up with everything that was coming out of her mouth but the explaination had to sound good and reasonable. "Seriously, look you had to die to make way for Shawn and also so you could come back. People will be more than ready to accept you better because of that fact. If it make you feel better, I am sorry that you died. Now I have a question for you...Did you have to ruin my wedding?"


End file.
